Between love and hate we collide
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Makiko tries to help sven and Train to kill creed but inevitably gets hurt. they nurse her back to health. she falls for the cat like man but soon realizes she has a dark past with him. Can she learn to forgive and forget? or will hatred consume her?


I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't speak. Darkness enclosed my vision as I fell to the ground. "Help." Was the only word that could escape my lips. 'Help' listen to me. I was once strong, powerful, a bounty hunter and now I'm reduced to asking others for their assistance. "Don't worry, we'll help you. Just stay with us." I heard that same foreign voice say to me. 'Stay with us' rang in my head over and over again. 'I can't.' I thought as the darkness welcomed me with open arms.

Hello, you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Makiko Ai Ryuu or Kiko for short. I live by myself and work as a bounty hunter, moving from town to town living off of what I make. I've never been much for teams, working by myself is easier. As for family… well let's just say we don't talk much. I had a perfect family but they were taken away from me. All of them, my mom, my dad, my baby sister, they even killed the dog. All of them murdered by two relentless hit men.

The first murderer turned himself in but the second and brains of the whole thing is still at large. The Apostles of the Stars sent them to track down my father and kill anyone who gets in their way. It still haunts me to this day. That is why I became a bounty hunter. I had to find the men who aided the Apostles and destroyed my once happy family.

I stood up from my seat and looked toward the bulletin board where the profiles of many burglars, killers, and mad men hung. I had to see if he was up there yet. I had to find him. I made my way up to the board. I tried to squeeze my way through the crowd, though I still hit a few men who were twice my size. "Excuse me." I said as I tried to slip my way through 'Fuck it.' I thought as I was pushed out of the way again. I took in a sharp breath and at the top of my lungs I let out a scream that would make even the biggest of men quiver in fear. "MOVE!!" A nice even walkway parted as everyone looked in both disbelief and fear.

I walked through the wall of people like I was Moses who had just parted the great sea. As I neared the board I noticed a man with green hair and a white hat still stood in my way. "Did you not hear me?" I asked in anger, my once pleased image now tainted with the one lone ranger. "I heard you loud and clear. A deaf man could hear you." He stated in a calm voice. "Ow my pride." I stated in a nonchalant voice. "Mocking me won't make me move any faster." He said turning around to me. "Aren't you a little too young to be a bounty hunter?" He asked eyeing me up and down. "Aren't you a little too old to be fighting pops?" I said looking him in the eyes. "Besides I'm 20 years-old thank you. And how old are you? 60?" I asked looking him up and down. "I'm 30. Nowhere near 60." He said walking away from the board. My eyes followed him and saw what I thought was an angel. He was different. Sure he had brown hair, wow, and body slightly on the pale side, big whoop. But what caught my attention were his eyes. They were abnormal, almost cat like. I turned back to the board and noticed that my guy wasn't up there. I will find you Creed and I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do.

I looked at the name of the guy I was trying to capture. Aaroden Dist. Who in their right mind names their kid Aaroden? No wonder he's a murderer I would have to be too if I had a name like Aaroden. Ha, he was probably picked on as a kid. I walked down the silent street awaiting the sight of the man who held the money from my next meal. I jumped on the roof and looked at the moon. It was a nice night out. The wind blew through my black hair, as my dress fluttered around my legs. The night was silent, everything was peaceful. _BANG!_ Or so I thought. I could hear the sound of gunshots in the distance and I thought I recognized that voice. I ran atop the buildings seeing as how my guy wasn't going to show up anytime soon. I ran through the city headed toward where I thought I had heard the shots but was stopped dead in my tracks.

There in the midst of a battle was the one man I had been searching for. The reason I had become a sweeper. Creed Diskenth. He was so close I could taste his blood. I noticed who he was fighting and I was immediately angered. There in the battle was that same green haired asshole who said I shouldn't be a sweeper. Although the man he was fighting seemed familiar to me. I leaned in closer to get a good look; little did I realize I didn't have as much room on that roof as I had thought. Luckily being as agile as I am I was able to catch myself. I landed on my feet and there he was, mere inches away from me. I couldn't believe how close he was. "Creed." Was all I could mutter, a sheer silence engulfed me as I stared at the man who had ordered my parents be killed. The man who had my baby sister killed, the man who took everything from me in an instant.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I heard that slimy deceiving voice say. "Yeah. I'm Benny's kid." I stated looking him in the face hoping to be recognized. "Benny as in Benth Ryuu?" He asked trying to place a face with a name. "Yes, that same Benth who took his time creating that weapon you yield." I said standing my ground against a man who could probably kill me in a heartbeat if he wanted to. He wouldn't though, I know Creed, I've studied his every move. He won't kill me till the last minute, he likes to play with his prey before he takes their lives.

"You should get movin' before things get ugly." I said as I turned to the man next to me. I noticed his eyes. They enticed me. 'It's that kid from the bar. 'Damn now I'm gonna have to babysit some man who thinks he can out maneuver an Apostle of the Star.' I thought to myself as I poised for an attack. "Oh no… My black cat can't leave yet can you Train? I'm going to take her down and you'll see how amazing I am. Then you can join me and be an Apostle of the Star." I heard his same disgusting voice say in a crazed tone. "Wow you're insane. Or obsessed? I can't really tell." I said looking at him like he had just grown two heads and an extra arm. "A bit of both," I heard the kid say next to me. His voice was like a river of silk, I could float in it all day. 'Ok so the kid's hot but what does Creed want with him?' I asked myself as I poised again this time running at him ready to attack. I wanted to gouge that pretty little face of his.

I lunged and drew my twin blades. I attacked with as much as I had but he blocked every time. I heard gunshots again and retreated as 'the kid' Train fired bullet after bullet hitting something every time, whether it be Creeds Katana or Creed himself he never missed. This man was amazing, he was fast, agile and cute. Hell why wouldn't Creed want him. After a few rounds Creed finally got a hit on him, sending Train to the concrete. "Train!" I yelled running to him. "You will not taint his body with your impure hands witch!" I heard Creed say, he sounded rather close.

At first I didn't feel it. I was rushed with the adrenaline but the pain slowly crept in as I felt the red liquid pour out of my stomach. I looked down and sure enough there was blood. Not just any blood I might add but my blood. The pain was now intense as Creed turned his sword inside my stomach before violently jerking it out. The pain was now all I could think about. I could hear the sound of feet as they scurried across pavement to reach my body. I felt weak and couldn't stand anymore.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't speak. Darkness enclosed my vision as I fell to the ground. "Help." Was the only word that could escape my lips. 'Help' listen to me. I was once strong, powerful, a bounty hunter and now I'm reduced to asking others for their assistance. "Don't worry, we'll help you. Just stay with us." I heard that same foreign voice say to me. 'Stay with us' rang in my head over and over again. 'I can't.' I said as the darkness welcomed me with open arms.

I woke up to find myself in a bed. "I'm alive?" I asked rhetorically. "Either you're alive or I'm crazy." I heard that same masculine voice say. "That was more of a rhetorical question." I stated looking at Train. He had a clueless look on his face. "That means I wasn't really expecting an answer." I said as the confused look left leaving his face in a beautiful confusion less state. "So what's your name?" I heard him ask with a slight hint of interest in his voice. "Makiko Ai Ryuu or Kiko for short." I said with a smile on my face. "Kiko?" He looked as if he was pondering something. "I like the name, it's got a ring to it." I smiled which was a rare thing considering I hardly find people interesting enough to make me smile. "You're Train right?" I asked hoping I'd remembered it correctly. "Yup. Train Heartnet." He said pointing his thumb as himself while supporting a goofy smile. "Train huh? Cool name. It's different and I like that." I state with a smile on my face. He's so different. "Thanks. Yours is different too. There aren't many people out there named Makiko." He said walking over toward me. "Flattered." I said with sarcasm. Did I mention I was a smart ass? "It doesn't have the same effect when you just told someone the same thing." I said looking toward the window he was standing in front of. "Oh. I'm sorry." He said sounding slightly sad. I couldn't help but laugh a little, he looked so cute when he was sad. "It's cool, I was just kidding around." I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me. He has a cute smile.

"Well, look who decided to rejoin the living." I jumped when I heard someone else speak. "God, you scared me." I said holding where my heart was. "God didn't scare you, I did." The male voice said, I swear I recognized that voice. I turned and noticed the man with the green hair and white hat. "Oh. It's you." I said unenthusiastically. "Gee, thanks for the greeting. I feel so special." He said with a fake hurt expression. "Whatever green dude." I said looking back toward Train. "I do have a name you know." He said in aggravation. "Really, and to what do I have the pleasure of calling you?" I asked with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "Sven." He said watching me. "Sven huh? I like it, it has a ring to it." I said with a slight smile. I looked back at the window for Train but he was gone. 'Damn that kids fast.' I thought to myself as I laid down and fell back to sleep knowing I will probably be here the next week or two just trying to recover.

'_Two weeks have passed and Train and I have become a lot closer. To be honest, I think I've fallen for the Scatter-brained, milk loving cat-man. Yes I call him a cat man. That's what he is to me. He's my cat-man. Well I guess I can't call him mine now can I? Besides he fell in love a long time ago and to be honest I don't think he sees me as more than a friend.' _I looked up when I heard knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I asked hoping it was Sven saying he had found another murderer so we can eat. I hadn't ate anything since yesterday night. I will admit I'm used to going longer between meals but when they accepted me in as a part of the team I got used to eating a lot, and to be honest I think I've gained a few pounds. I was snapped back into reality when Train answered my question. "Oh. Come on in!" I said as I looked back down. _'Guess what!! Train came to see me again. I know it's so exciting! I really think I'm in love with him. I miss you mom. I wish you were still alive so I could say all of this face to face instead of keeping it in this notebook. Tell daddy I love him and give my sis a big hug for me. Gotta go Train's in here! Love ya lots!! ~Kiko~' _I turned the page and noticed I was on the last one. I smiled and put it under my pillow. "Hey." I stated looking up at him. "Hey. So what were you writing?" He asked with curiosity evident in his voice. "Curiosity killed the cat you know." I said with a grin. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So are you gonna answer my question?" He asked looking at me with that adorable puppy face. I sighed as I began to explain everything about my past. "I then decided that I would write letters to my mom and keep them in a notebook. Now every time I reach the end of the notebook I take it out to my family's graves and I dig a little whole where they're buried and bury the notebook so they can see it in heaven." I said looking at him with an 'I'm not insane' look etched on my face. "I know I probably sound like a naïve little child but I believe that my mom will read every single one of these letters. And then the day I see her again, we'll talk about everything I wrote and how much she loves me and missed me. And I'll give her a… hug… and…" I couldn't finish the sentence, the pain was too much. I missed my family. I looked into Trains eyes and noticed something I never have before. I've seen those eyes somewhere. I thought I saw them when I was younger. I thought back to my childhood, and the pain came flooding back.

I had it made when I was younger. We lived on a farm on the outskirts of town, we grew our own food, raised our own cattle and made money with the rest of the crops we harvested. Until that year. I was 14 then, and I helped my dad with everything. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. I know what you're thinking, what the hell kinda kid wants to be a farmer, I'm that kinda kid. I loved what my daddy did, he worked all day and never left the house. That year the fields where dry and it hadn't rained in months. My dad decided to see if he could borrow some money and a friend of one of his friends said that he would help him out. He let him borrow one thousand dollars. That gave him just enough to buy seeds and food to help get us by through this dry spell. But it didn't end. It continued onto the next year, that's when the man came to my daddy asking for his money, but my dad didn't have any. The man said he would give him three days to collect his money or he would be back with reinforcements. My dad tried to rake up the money but he just couldn't, so he thought about asking the man for an extension. It had been three days and Lilly and I were playing hide and seek and I was hiding. I decided to hide in the closet in a compartment that no one but Lilly and I knew about. I was waiting when I heard the door bust down. I was startled and jumped out and stayed low in the closet. When I opened the door I saw him, Creed Diskenth, He was standing over my father while he tried to reason with him. I heard him say something about how he would either see his money or he would send in his assistant. He called him black cat, and he was supposed to leave a trail of bad luck everywhere he went. I heard my father plead with him again, but Creed would have nothing of it. He called in his faithful black cat. There walked in a young man wearing all black. He was majestic and flawless. He raised a gun to his head and complied with Creed's orders. "I'm here to bring some bad luck." He said as he pulled the trigger and I watched my father hit the ground. My mother and sister were next. When he ran to get to my mother he looked like a blur of pure black. My sister didn't get very far before he shot her too. I covered my mouth trying to silence my sobs, although I could tell it wasn't really working. I hid myself again as they searched almost every corner of the house searching for me. "She isn't here." I heard black cat's voice say as they passed the door. "No matter she will not have known who killed her parents or her little sister." He stated as the dog barked at his heels nipping at them. I came out of my cubby hole and peered out the door again as he impaled my Rottweiler. "Good job my black cat. You will make a good apostle of the stars." I heard Creed say to the young man. "I don't work for you Creed, I only came along because it was my assignment as well as yours." He said as they walked to the door. "Hmm… See it as you wish my pretty black cat but you will soon see that everything will be a lot better if you would just join me." He said as he walked out of the house. I had my hand back over my mouth as I looked at the bodies of my family. I looked toward the door to see if it was clear for me to come out, then I saw him. He was looking right at me. I knew he could see me, I could tell by the way he looked. His eyes were captivating, almost cat like.

Then it hit me.

"You!" I stated pointing at him as I jumped off of the bed. "What…" I interrupted him before he could question me. "You don't remember me do you?" I asked as I backed away slowly toward the window. "What do you mean I don't remember you?" He asked confused. "I remember you. You were there. It was you." I stated with fear in my eyes. "Creed sent you to kill me like you killed them." I will admit I was a bit hysterical but you would be too if you remembered seeing the love of your life kill your parents. "Kiko what are you talking about?" He asked as he got up and started coming closer to me. "Do you remember that day you went with Creed over to try and get some money out of a farmer in the outskirts?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Yes." He said as he walked closer. "How did you know about that?" He asked he was so close to me, normally I would be ecstatic but in this situation I was less than happy. "That lowly old farmer was my dad." I said as I hit the window seal. His eyes went wide as he realized who I was. "No, Kiko, I'm not like that anymore." He said as he scooted closer to me. "Why? Why did you do it?" I asked as he reached his hand out to me. I gazed at his outstretched hand. "It was a mission I had to do for Chronos." He said and tried to grab my hand. I pulled it back and pressed myself against the wall. I heard the door open and noticed that Train had turned to see who had come in. I took my chance and ran. I could hear him calling my name, could hear his footsteps as he followed me. I knew he would catch me, he's faster than I am, but I wanted to take him somewhere he would not forget.

I neared the cemetery and bolted toward my family's graves. I veered right and took a sharp left weaving him through the cemetery till I reached my destination. I slowed down and let him tackle me to the ground. He pulled me up off of the ground and I looked into his face. "Now answer the question. Right here in front of my family's graves. Why did you kill them? I bet they all want to know." I was pushing one of his buttons, I could tell as he broke down layer by layer. "I was an assassin for Chronos. It was my job. I can't help what I've done and I can't change the past. All I can do now is hope you forgive me. I'm sorry for what I've done to your family. Please, I love you." I stared in shock at what he had just said. He loved me. But he killed my parents. Gah! Why does love have to be so complicated! "I… I can't." I said as I started to walk away from him. "Why?" He asked. I stopped and turned around. "It feels so wrong." I said as I began to walk away again. "Haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget? Look your mom and dad would be proud that you've moved on. I know they would, just like Saya would be happy for me. I loved her and I told myself that I would never fall in love again as long as Creed was still alive. Then I met you and you changed everything. You're smart, strong, courageous, agile, beautiful, perfect in every way possible. I love you Makiko, I really do. So… Can you forgive me for what I've done?" I walked back over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Do you really, honestly love me?" I asked with a serious voice. "Yes." He said as sincerely as possible. "I really do." I smiled at him. "I love you too. And I forgive you." I said with a big smile. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss me.

The anticipation was mounting, I could've counted the seconds it took before our lips touched. But when they did it was magical, his lips were softer then I had expected and I expected them to be pretty soft. The kiss was slow and sweet. I smiled into it as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "I want you Train." I said with a lust driven voice he smiled and snaked his hands up my shirt. "Not here. Let's go back." I said not wanting to make love on my family's graves; that would be disrespectful, not to mention awkward.

We made it back and into the room. He kissed me again as we closed the door and made our way to the bed. I kept feeling around trying to find the bed when my back legs hit it and we went backwards onto it. I giggled as he kissed his way down my neck. I could tell he was looking for my sweet spot. I moaned when he hit it, right at the base of my neck right where my neck and shoulder meet. He snaked his hands back up my shirt and I sat up on the bed so he could take it off. He smiled at me and reached behind my back. In one swift motion my bra was off and across the room. He laid me back down and I took his shirt off and ran my hands down his tone chest, learning every crevice it contained. I smiled when I heard him moan. He pinned my hands above my head and began kissing me down to my breasts. I moaned when he took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and tried to coax him down further. He let go of my nipple and reached for my pants. I smiled at him as he pulled them off of me. He looked at my underwear like they were the devil before he pulled them down with his teeth. He looked up at me as if asking for permission. I nodded as he licked my clit and then stuck a finger inside my pussy. I moaned as he began to move his fingers preparing me for his cock. He added another finger and began to stretch my pussy. He added another finger and I moaned in ecstasy. I couldn't help but feel myself building up. "Oh god, Train," I moaned as I came on his hand.

He smiled at me and licked his hand clean. "Delicious." He said as he licked my pussy clean as well. I smiled back and flipped us over. I looked at the piece of clothing that separated me from his dick. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly slipped them off. I smiled when I saw the bulge in his boxers. I slipped my hand underneath his boxers and slowly moved my hand up and down his shaft. "Tease." He muttered in between moans. I smiled up at him and slipped his undergarment off and threw it to some remote area in the room. I was slightly shocked at his size. He wasn't too big but he definitely wasn't small either. I licked the tip and down the shaft listening to him moan. I smirked at him as I took the head in my mouth and lightly sucked it. I could hear him moan my name quietly as I moved down his shaft slowly. I slowly slide up and down his shaft as he moaned and told me how much of a tease I was. I could feel him building up; about ready to cum. I began to suck faster ready for his cum. "Oh. Oh god Makiko! Yes!" I heard him say as he came in my mouth.

I swallowed all of it as he flipped us over and positioned himself I smirked as I slipped out from underneath him. As I sauntered away while shaking my hips, I turned to see him looking at me with a confused look. "Do you want me?" I asked with a wanting look on my face.

"What?"

"Do YOU want ME?" I asked again with a look of pure enjoyment. "Yes." He stated without hesitation. "Then say it." I said wanting to tease him some more. "You know I want you." He said with a pleading look. "Then say it." I repeated. "I want you Kiko. I want to fuck you so hard that everyone around us hears my name come out of your mouth." He said with a lust filled voice. I smiled and laid down on the bed again. "Tease," He whispered again. I smiled up at him again. He positioned himself again and looked down at me. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked sounding a little nervous. "N… No." I said feeling a little embarrassed. "Neither have I." He said trying to comfort me. I looked up at him with a slightly scared look in my eyes. "Are you sure you wan…"

"Yes." I stopped him before he could even finish his sentence. "If I didn't want to do this then I would've pushed you off by now. Besides what woman doesn't wanna give herself to the man she loves." I said trying to let him know it was going to be ok. I braced myself for the pain.

Everyone says that it hurts when you lose your virginity when in reality it's just more of an irritated feeling; though there is some pain it's not as bad as people lead you to believe.

The pain has subsided and I edged him to go on. He began to move slowly, letting me get the feel of the rhythm. I got into the rhythm he had going then he sped up a little. I moaned his name as the feeling began to intensify. I wrapped my legs around his stomach and began to move faster. I couldn't take the slow anymore; I flipped us over so I was on top of him and began to ride him slow at first to tease him then I got faster and faster. "Oh god yes!!" I heard him say; but that wasn't enough. "Say my name!" "Makiko!"

"Louder!"

"Makiko!"

"Oh God Train say it louder!"

"Makiko."

"Yes!!" I screamed as I came on him. I could feel myself getting a little tired and so I rolled off and let him take the lead. He jumped on me like it was a matter between life and death. He pounded into me, making me scream his name. "Oh god yes Train!!" I screamed as I came again. I could tell he was nearing his release. "Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard till you cum!!" I screamed as he pounded into me getting harder on request. "Harder!" I screamed knowing that turned him on. "I'm gonna cum baby!" I looked up at his face and could tell he was trying to hold it back as long as he could but was failing miserably. "God Train just fuck me. Cum for me!" I screamed as he got harder. "Oh yes! God Makiko your pussy feels so tight. Fuck!" He screamed as he pulled out and came in me.

He rolled off of me and onto his back. "So how was that?" I asked him amused. "MMMM…" He said obviously in a state of bliss. "Even though it was my first time on top?" I asked hoping that I had given him good sex. "Yeah. That was amazing." He said with a smile on his face. "Sorry I had my hair in your face." I said trying to apologize for probably looking stupid. "Did you? I didn't even notice." He said with a dazed look. "I know you had your boobs in my face, but I didn't mind that."He said jokingly. "Oh sorry, next time I won't put my boobs in your face." I replied joking around with him as well. I saw his arm lift up then fall down on my leg. "What was that for?" I asked slightly confused. "That was my attempt at beating you. How dare you utter such horrible words." He said with a smiled on his face. "What not putting my boobs in your face?" I asked knowing that's exactly what he was talking about. He raised his arm slightly and let it drop again. "Yes that." I smiled and rolled on my side to cuddle with him. "I love you." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I love you too." I said as I curled up next to him and we fell asleep.

It was morning and I gotten up to go bury the notebook at my mother's grave. Train decided he wanted to come along to maybe apologize to them. We stood there for a minute just staring at the graves that held the body of my parents. I could feel tears welling up threatening to fall. He put an arm over my shoulder and hugged me to him. I stayed there for a few minutes then decided it was time to bury it. I took out a small gardening shovel that I hid under my bed. I dug a little hole and slipped the notebook in there. I smiled at the gravestone and redistributed the dirt around the notebook, burying it in the ground in between my mother and father. I kissed the palm of my hand and touched it to my mother, father and sisters gravestones. I could feel the tears as they slid down my cheek. I stopped just before the gravestones were out of sight and turned around. I was shocked to see a figure that appeared to be my mother standing over the pile of dirt that held my notebook. I closed my eyes as she disappeared and I could hear a slight whisper in the wind. It sounded a lot like my mom's voice. 'Congratulations.' It whispered. I smiled as I thought back to that last entry I had finished just before I came to the cemetery.

'_I forgave him mom. I know you would have wanted me too. You would've forgave him. I remember hearing that the assassin that helped Creed turned himself in, when in reality he just turned himself around. Although I forgave Train I will never forgive Creed for what he did. Creed unlike Train is a ruthless murderer, and I will find him; and he will die for what he did that day. Yesterday when Train was begging for forgiveness I could tell from that look in his eyes he had changed. He was stupid when he joined Chronos. You know mom, I never would've seen myself falling for the man who killed my parents. I once hated him for what he had done, now we're a couple. I've always been told that there's a fine line between love and hate, and I guess between that line Train and I well… We collided.'_


End file.
